1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for continued tracking. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to notifying contacts that one is to be traveling on a route. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for notifying contacts that one has gone exercising and has unexpectedly not moved for an amount of time while traveling a route.
2. Description of Related Art
Today people enjoy a wide variety of outdoor activities such as walking, running, hiking, jogging, biking and the like. Many of these types of activities are traveled along routes of various lengths and may cover some distance. While enjoying these types of activities, one may become injured by twisting an ankle on an uneven surface and that may make it difficult to finish a route or make a person unable to return to a starting location. Alternatively, a person traveling a route in a remote location can have a medical condition that causes them to pass out in the middle of a journey. Even more scary, is that one may be attacked/robbed by someone with bad intentions while travelling along a specific exercise path and may even be knocked unconscious and rendered immobile. What is needed is a better way for one to enjoy walking, running, hiking, jogging, and the like while making these types of activities safer and making them more enjoyable by creating a sense of security/peace of mind.